


The Feeling of Air

by FilmsatDusk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, TransFicFest2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmsatDusk/pseuds/FilmsatDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce deals with binding as Batman. And taking care of himself afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote for TransFicFestReborn! Hopefully it'll be the first chapter, or a jumping off point for a longer series. tw for unsafe binding, violence, and a blood mention

Joker’s head lolled back with an unsettling laugh, blood seeping from his split lip, “What goes around comes around, Batman aahahahahahhhh.”

“Hey Batsy!” Bruce turned, catching Harley’s hammer in the shoulder, and knocking him off balance. “Nobody touches my Puddin’ except me!” 

The air left Bruce’s lungs as the hammer drove into his stomach. He hit the ground and tried to breathe. Maybe tonight wasn’t the best night to wear a binder. He rolled to avoid Harley’s next swing, the concrete cracking beneath her blow. Bruce swung his leg out, sweeping her legs out and tackling her before she could regain her footing. 

He tied the two up, waiting in the dark to ensure that they were locked up properly before heading back to the cave.

***

Bruce arrived in the cave and stripped his armor. He went to the shower, allowing the water to heat up as he slipped his binder over his head. He dropped it in the sink, washing out the dirt and grime of the night before laying it out to dry. The water pounded Bruce’s back, the heat seeping into his sore muscles, releasing the tension of night. He dried himself off, getting into his sleep pants, and laying out his yoga mat. Bruce stretched, regulating his breathing and relaxing his muscles. 

As he laid down he felt the expansion of his ribs, the stretch in his muscles. The feel of air filling his lungs.


End file.
